Miracles In December
by Nedera
Summary: Dan sekarang Luhan benar-benar berhenti meneriakkan nama "Sehun" berhenti tersenyum saat melihat Sehun dan berhenti menyukainya.


Miracles In December

Main Cast: Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Length: One shot

Setiap hari aku melihatmu.

Memanggil dan meneriakkan namamu.

Kau tidak pernah membalas perasaanku.

Tidak pernah tersenyum padaku.

Tidak ingin dekat denganku.

Kau menoleh padaku dan kembali berpaling dari ku. Tanpa kata-kata dan senyuman.

Kau bisa bercanda dan tertawa dengan orang lain, bisakah kau seperti itu padaku? Tidak. Aku tahu.

Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa kau jijik dan tidak menyukai keberadaanku.

Aku ingin berhenti seperti ini.

Berhenti memanggil namamu, berhenti tersenyum saat melihatmu,

Dan berhenti menyukaimu.

Wednesday, 18 December 2013

Aku memanggil mu yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun." Aku terus meneriakkan namamu. Tapi kau tidak menoleh padaku.

Aku mendatangimu dan menepuk bahumu. Aku tersenyum saat kau menoleh padaku. Senyuman ku pudar saat kau menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

Kau tau? Aku juga mempunyai hati, sama sepertimu. Disini sakit Sehun apa kau tahu? Sakit sekali.

Aku berjalan meninggalkanmu saat lama kau tidak memperdulikanku.

Thursday 19 December 2013

Aku datang ke kelas mu hari ini.

Dan kau tidak ada disana.

Aku menelepon mu dan kau menjawabnya.

Walaupun kau hanya mengatakan "halo" dan "iya" aku tetap senang.

Aku datang kerumahmu. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan padamu? Aku harap tidak. Karena aku menyukai ini.

"Pergi. Aku baik-baik saja." Kalimat terpanjang dan paling menyakitkan kurasa. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan pergi, menjauhimu.

Friday 20 December 2013

Hari ini kau ada disekolah.

Aku dan dia masuk ke band yang sama.

Aku bernyanyi dan Sehun yang bermain gitar. Aku sangat menyukai permainan gitarnya.

"Sehun, permainan mu sangat bagus." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dibalas senyuman olehmu.

Pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku. Jika saja kau melihatku, Aku sangat senang melihatmu tersenyum dari jauh.

Kau tahu kenapa aku melihatmu tersenyum dari jauh? Karena kau tidak pernah mau tersenyum didepanku.

Aku melihatmu sibuk bermain musik dengan Chanyeol. Aku memanggil mu -lagi- hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu.

Maafkan aku terus memanggil dan membuatmu membentakku.

Aku sangat suka namamu. Salah kah aku ingin terus mengingat dan memanggil nama itu?

Saturday, 21 Decemer 2013

Kau sedang bermain bersama Xiumin dan Chen. Kau menjahili mereka. Membuat Xiumin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan membuat Chen harus menenangkan Xiumin.

Kau tertawa sangat lepas sekali. Aku suka itu, melihat mu tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatku tersenyum juga.

Kau memandang kearahku. Melihat ku dari jauh dan memalingkannya lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu, Sehun. Kuharap kau suka dan tersenyum lagi padaku.

Aku berjalan perlahan dan membawa kotak makanan untukmu. Aku memberikannya dan kau menerimanya.

Tapi sayang kau tidak tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku senang kau menerima bekal yang kusiapkan dengan susah payah.

Aku harap kau tersenyum memakan masakanku.

Sunday, 22 December 2013

Terkadang aku membenci hari minggu.

Karena aku tidak bisa bertemu dan melihatmu dari jauh.

Aku tentu saja tidak bisa mengajakmu bertemu sesuka yang aku mau. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Bukan siapa-siapa.

Aku mencoba mengirimi mu pesan singkat seperti "Sehun apa kau sudah makan?" atau "Apa kau sibuk." Dan kau hanya menjawab "Ya." Disetiap pertanyaanku.

Aku senang walaupun kau tidak begitu memperdulikanku, setidaknya kau memakan makanan yang aku buat dan membalas pesanku.

Aku terus mengirimimu pesan, dan kau membalas nya. Aku bertanya "Makanan yang aku berikan untukmu. Apa enak?" Aku tersenyum mengetik pesan singkat itu.

Aku menunggumu.

1 jam.

2jam.

3jam.

Kau tidak juga membalas pesan ku. Aku kira mungkin kau sangat sibuk jadi tidak dapat membalasnya.

Aku pergi meninggalkan ponselku, menyelimuti diri dan tertidur.

Sebelumnya aku berdoa kepada tuhan untuk membuatmu terus didekatku.

Monday, 23 December 2013

Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini.

Aku membuatkan makanan lagi untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya.

"Sehun! Ah aku ingin memberikan ini. Semoga kau suka." Aku tersenyum melihatmu menerima makanan buatanku lagi. Kau menerimanya dengan wajah datarmu dan pergi meninggalkan ku.

Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu karena kau mau menerima makananku saja aku sudah sangat senang, Sehun.

Dan padahal hari ini adalah hari terbaik ku tetapi aku disuruh membersihkan halaman belakang oleh , ah jahat sekali dia. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan makalah yang ia pegang tapi sudah disuruh menyapu seperti ini.

Aku ralat semua perkataan ku tadi. Karena aku bisa melihat Sehun lagi dia membawa kotak makanan yang aku bawa.

Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan pun terjadi. Sehun. Sehun membuang makanan yang sudah susah payah aku buat. Dia melihat kearahku yang sedang mati-matian menahan tangis.

Tetapi sudah tidak bisa. Air mataku jatuh dan tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

Kau hanya melihatku sepintas dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Aku terduduk ditaman itu menekuk lutut dan menangis.

Rasanya sakit sekali, Sehun. Bahkan memakan makanan yang aku buat pun kau tidak mau.

Apa salahku sehingga kau terus mengacuhkan dan membenciku?

Aku minta maaf Sehun jika pernah berbuat salah padamu.

Aku minta maaf.

Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?

Tuesday, 24 December 2013

Ibu menyuruh ku meminum obat menyedihkan itu lagi.

Hah bu.. apa kau tahu aku tidak ingin meminum itu. Itu sangat pahit dan terus membuatku pusing dan mual.

Bu, rambutku mulai rontok sekarang. Sangat banyak. Aku tidak ingin Sehun melihatku seperti ini. Aku sangat jelek, bahkan bercermin saja aku tidak mau.

Aku merasa pusing, tapi aku akan bertahan menulis ini. Karena hal yang indah baru akan kutulis disini.

Aku mengajak sehun bertemu tadi, aku mengajaknya besok karena besok natal dan aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku sekali lagi dan ternyata Sehun mengangguk.

Aku tahu mungkin Sehun akan berpikiran bahwa aku sangat tidak tahu diri atau bagaimana.

Tetapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya.

Aku sudah membeli hadiah ku untuk Sehun. Aku yakin dia akan menyukainya. Aku membelikannya sebuah bola Kristal yang indah. Didalamnya ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan melihat pemandangan salju bersama.

Dan aku mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah kau dan diriku. Maaf jika kau tidak menyukai asumsi itu tapi aku ingin menganggapnya begitu.

Aku sudah membungkus rapi kado ini, Sehun. Dan menulis surat didalamnya. Semoga kau menyukainya.

Aku sangat mengantuk sekarang. Kepalaku sangat berat dan disini terasa sangat diingin.

Semoga kau mimpi indah Sehun, aku mencintaimu.

Author POV

Sehun pergi ketempat yang dijanjikan Luhan. Dia membawa sebuket bunga yang sangat indah. Sehun tau jika ini sangat terlambat. Tapi semenjak ia melihat Luhan yang menangis ia merasa sangat hancur dari dalam. Padahal ia sering melihat Luhan sedih tapi pasti keesokannya Luhan pasti terlihat ceria lagi dan meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak suka jika dipanggil seperti itu. Ia juga tidak suka Luhan ada disekitarnya. Tapi Sehun merasa ia sekarang mulai menyukai Luhan.

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan bersama Luhan nanti.

Sehun terus menunggu. Ia berdiri selama berjam-jam didepan air mancur itu.

Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya memasang senyum manis yang biasa ia berikan pada Sehun . Sehun tersenyum menyadari Luhan sudah ada didepannya sekarang. Ia ingin memberikan buket bunga itu kepada Luhan.

Tapi saat sepasang kekasih berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka. Luhan menghilang. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung memegang buket itu.

Sehun menangis.

Epilog

"Luhan bangun sayang. Katanya kau ada janji dengan Sehun? Jadi cepat bangun." Ibu Luhan mengetuk kamar Luhan tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Ibu Luhan mengerutkan dahi dan membuka kenop pintu itu. Ia melihat Luhan yang tertidur menindih buku diary nya.

"Luhan bangun. Nanti kau terlambat." Ibu Luhan menggoncang-goncangkan lembut bahu Luhan tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan.

"Luhan?" Ibu Luhan terlihat panik menyadari Luhan sudah sangat dingin dan kaku.

Ia tahu anaknya sudah tidak berada disini lagi. Ia tahu Luhan sudah berada ditempat orang-orang baik seperti Luhan berada.

Ibu Luhan menangis kencang dan terus memeluk anaknya itu.

Tidak ada lagi yang akan memanggil nama "Sehun" dengan lantang.

Tidak ada orang yang sangat ceria.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang kuat dan penyabar.

Tidak ada lagi yang mencintai Sehun tulus seperti Luhan.

Luhan membawa semua kenangan-kenangannya kedunia yang ia tempati sekarang.

Membawa cinta dan airmatanya.

Meninggalkan Sehun. Orang yang dicintainya.

Dan sekarang Luhan benar-benar berhenti meneriakkan nama "Sehun" berhenti tersenyum saat melihat Sehun dan berhenti menyukainya.

'_Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat kulihat lagi. Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tidak dapat kudengar lagi.'- Miracles In December (EXO)_

END

A/n: waaaa maaf banget ini kalo jelek. Niatnya sih ga mau bikin yang kaya di mv tapi kayanya bagus juga jadi saya sempilin Sehun bawa bunga hehe :3.. ini ff angst pertama saya jadi maaf kalo jelek :D makasih buat yang bersedia baca ampe habis ngahahaha :D


End file.
